


Reassurances

by sublime42



Series: More to Love (Chubby Jaskier) Series [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M Sex, Panic Attacks, Stress Eating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat admiration, fat!Jaskier, insecure!Jaskier, plague times, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier have settled into life near the coast. Jaskier has continued to put on weight, and is worried that Geralt has lost interest in him.(Please read the tags).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: More to Love (Chubby Jaskier) Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654534
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after The Food of Love, but can also be read as a standalone.

Geralt walked into the home that he and Jaskier shared, tired from the two days of work he’d put in and grateful to be back where he was most comfortable.

The place was a small cottage built directly on the beach, with four rooms that had large windows. A garden was out front, created using dirt imported from inland. The duke spared no expense for his most valuable workers.

And Geralt was among the most valuable, as head of the duke’s security. Under him worked ten guards whose job was to protect the duke at all costs. Prior to Geralt’s tenure, there had been an average of three assassination attempts on the man every year. In the past eight months, there hadn’t been any, mostly due to the fact that word about the Witcher had gotten around and not many people wanted to test him.

00

Geralt was never the type to stay in one place, but Jaskier had been having a harder and harder time traveling, even with the horse that Geralt had procured for him. He could still walk for a few hours, but any type of hiking was out of the question, and he seemed more and more uncomfortable sleeping in the rough. Jaskier never directly complained, but Geralt could see how sore he was and how tired he seemed at the end of the day.

Part of it was his fault, anyway. He’d encouraged Jaskier to continue gaining weight, had gone so far as to catch and buy him extra food and limit his exercise. When the opportunity to settle came along, it seemed only fair to at least give it a chance. And the pay was good - very good - so he couldn’t really complain.

Up until recently, Geralt’s job had mostly entailed stationing guards for surveillance and occasionally following up on rumors regarding plots against his employer. But since the plague had come, it had mostly consisted of running the duke’s errands, as Geralt was immune to the virus.

It could be boring, downright tedious sometimes, but he kept his qualms to himself. Jaskier was happy and finally safe, and that was more than he could ever hope to provide on his own.

00

Standing in the living room area, Geralt listened for his lover. Usually Jaskier’s voice or whatever instrument he’d been playing could be heard throughout the house, but now, it was mostly silent. As the city was on lockdown, Jaskier was not supposed to leave, so he had to be inside somewhere - Geralt just had to find him.

It took a few seconds, but Geralt finally picked up on sounds coming from the room furthest from the one he was in. It sounded like little moans and gasps. Combined with the smell of freshly cooked food, Geralt had an idea what had happened. Silently he walked to find his bard.

00

It was all Geralt’s fault, really. If he had returned home on time, Jaskier wouldn’t have panicked and therefore wouldn’t have eaten nearly everything that they had in stock. Geralt _knew_ he ate when he was nervous. What else would he expect to happen?

With this in mind, Jaskier tried to push away any lingering embarrassment regarding his current situation, which was that he’d managed to outdo himself yet again insofar as eating went, and was in too much pain to move. He’d just barely made it to the bedroom, having had to hold his stomach the entire walk. Getting back up anytime soon wasn’t going to happen. 

Still, he blushed when the bedroom door opened and Geralt stepped in.

“Nervous again?” Geralt asked, smirking.

Jaskier glared at him.

“You’re late. You were supposed to arrive this morning.”

“Hmm.” Geralt approached the bed, then sat on the side of it.

Jaskier frowned.

“Don’t ‘hmm’ me. You know that this happens when I worry. I can’t help it. Eating calms me down!”

Geralt couldn’t help but smile, which just made Jaskier angrier.

“You find this funny? I’ve outgrown two sets of clothes in two months, Geralt! And I can barely move now, so if you could just stop grinning and take care of me, it’d be great.”

Geralt didn’t stop smiling, but he slowly moved to lay on his side next to Jaskier. He rested one hand on Jaskier’s belly and began to rub him. The relief was almost instant, and Jaskier sighed, closing his eyes.

“So, all my fault, huh?” Geralt asked, after a few minutes had passed. “You had no say in this?”

“Hm?” Jaskier cracked open an eye, “Are you saying that it’s not your fault?” 

There was no bite to his words. He was too tired and comfortable to argue.

“I’m simply stating that you at least had a small hand in doing this to yourself. Not that I’m complaining.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s tummy, right on one of the red stretch marks that marred his skin. He really had put on an almost impressive amount of weight lately. Probably at least thirty pounds, on top of the fifty or so he’d initially gained when they’d first began dating. He’d gone straight from the ‘chubby’ phase to being fairly fat.

“I worry about you,” Jaskier whispered, both eyes open now. “I need you, you know.”

Geralt kissed him on the lips.

“I’m sorry. A wall in one of the ruins collapsed outside town, and a child was trapped beneath it. I had to help.”

Jaskier nodded in understanding. There was a silence before the bard spoke again.

“It happens a lot lately, though.”

Geralt, who was tracing one of the little white stretch marks on Jaskier’s hip, stopped what he was doing and met Jaskier’s gaze. Those beautiful blue eyes were filling with tears. 

“I don’t understand,” Geralt replied, cupping Jaskier’s face. “Why are you crying?”

The only response was a sniffle, before Jaskier pulled up one of the blankets and covered himself with it then turned onto his side.

“Nothing. Forget it,” Jaskier said, curling up as best he could. “I’m tired. I’d like to sleep. There’s food left for you on the table.”

Geralt stared for a minute. He could hear Jaskier sniffling, clearly he was still crying, yet he wanted to sleep?

“But you’re upset,” Geralt finally protested. “Tell me why.” He placed a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder, trying to pet him and calm him.

“Let me sleep,” was Jaskier’s only response.

Geralt couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Fine,” he answered, pushing himself up. “Talk to me when you’re ready.”

00

Jaskier’s stomach gurgled as he tried to force himself to rest. He was so overfull that it was near impossible to get comfortable, even after Geralt had rubbed his belly. He’d eaten way more than he should have, and it _hurt_ , but he was lying by saying it was all out of fear.

Geralt really did seem to prefer bigger men. That much he knew was true -but recently, there’d been a lot of rumors about Geralt and another one of the duke’s staff - Geralt’s second in command, specifically. Layne, the man was called, was both young and athletic. Like Jaskier, he had blue eyes and dark hair, but that was where the similarities ended. 

At first Jaskier had brushed the rumors off. Geralt had always been faithful to him, had even taken this job for his sake. The few times Layne had visited their home, Geralt gave no indication that he was interested in the man in any way beyond that related to work. Jaskier saw how Layne looked at Geralt, though. He stared at him longingly, giving him puppy dog eyes the entire time. 

Since the plague had come, Layne hadn’t returned, but Jaskier had heard from their neighbor that Geralt had been delivering supplies to Layne’s home. The woman - one of the duke’s kitchen workers - had remarked how kind it was that Geralt took such an interest in his subordinate, even bringing him sweet treats and roses!

Jaskier wished he could investigate. Why would Geralt bring Layne such things? He hadn’t brought home so much as a pie in months, but he was bringing exotic fruits and candies to someone who worked for him? Was Geralt trying to impress him? Or perhaps fatten Layne up too? Maybe he wanted two lovers, or perhaps he wanted Jaskier out of the picture entirely.

The combination of being forced to stay home with nearly nothing to do, and the fact that he had no say in Geralt’s coming and going led Jaskier to frequently assume the worst, especially when Geralt was away for longer than anticipated. His mind always wandered into darkness. He wondered if perhaps Geralt was with Layne somewhere, making love to him, or making plans to run away with him. Then what would he be? Fat and alone. Who else would want him in such a state, anyway?

Had he perhaps become too big? Did Geralt have some limit on what he wanted in a man? And their sex life had lessened lately, too. They fucked maybe half as much as they used to. How could they, when Geralt was never home? Even when he was, he often seemed uninterested in carnal pleasures. 

Eating had helped him cope. If he ate enough, he would be in too much pain to think too deeply about things. Geralt also seemed to lavish attention on him when he was overly full, too, but even he had made remarks about how Jaskier was going through clothes faster than they could buy them. Hell, even his own skin couldn't keep up with the rate he was gaining at! The stretch marks on his belly, thighs and hips made him all the more self conscious.

The thought made Jaskier cry again. He pressed his face into his pillow, trying to block out the sound so that Geralt wouldn’t hear him.

00

Geralt sat at the table eating a bowl of stew. Jaskier was quickly becoming a very good cook. The fact that the duke sent them only the most quality food probably helped somewhat, but Jaskier definitely had talent.

Geralt just wished he understood what was going on. He could still hear Jaskier sobbing, and it was taking all of his self control to stay away. Jaskier would only become more angry if he went back. Clearly, he wanted to be alone. But why was he so upset?

The man could be so complex sometimes. Geralt wished that he would just say what was on his mind. Even if it was just that he was truly worried and needed to cry, Geralt would have been happy to hold him and reassure him. 

He held out until the hiccups started. They must have hurt, because the sobs got louder and more filled with frustration.

That was it. Geralt couldn’t just sit there and listen to Jaskier suffer and not do anything. Even if it made the bard angry, he had to try to help.

00

Jaskier’s face was red with tears when Geralt entered the room.

“I know you want to be alone, but I can hear you crying. You can’t expect me just to leave you this way.” He kneeled at the edge of the bed, so he was at Jaskier’s eye level. “Please tell me what I can do to help you.”

Jaskier opened his mouth to respond, but a hiccup came out. It was so frustrating! He was such a mess. Quickly, he did the only thing he could think of, and pulled the blanket over his head.

Another hiccup hit, and he heard Geralt sigh.

“Are you really hiding from me?”

There was no response, so Geralt tried again.

“Jaskier, please. I’m worried about you. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

His tone was begging and sincere. It surprised Jaskier somewhat, and it made him question whether or not he ought to just be truthful.

“I…” He started, sniffling as he tried to reign in his emotions. “I worry about you,” he finally got out.

“I’m always safe, though. I take precautions, more than I ever used to,” Geralt replied. “You know this.”

“I worry about you and Layne,” Jaskier continued. “That you’re… attracted… to him.”

There was silence, and Jaskier began to panic. Perhaps he had been right, and now their relationship would truly end, all because he’d voiced his stupid fears. Maybe they’d have stayed together longer, could have worked it out had he stayed quiet! The thought made his heart start to pound. It felt like it was getting hard to breathe. His stomach churned and suddenly he felt sick, too. 

Then the blanket was removed from him, and two hands went under his armpits, pulling him into a sitting position. Geralt had moved him, and was sitting next to him. He pulled Jaskier into a hug.

“Jas, take a deep breath. You’re panicking,” Geralt told him. This helped, sometimes. Contact. Hugs. Feeling Geralt’s heartbeat against him. “Breath with me.”

Jaskier closed his eyes and did his best to focus on Geralt’s breath, coming in and out, slowly and steady. He felt Geralt’s arms around him, holding him tightly, rubbing his back. Geralt rocked him back and forth and ran a hand through his hair.

Slowly, the panic passed. He could breathe easier. His heart slowed. His throat still burned, but the nausea started to recede. 

“There,” Geralt said, softly. “You’re okay.” He allowed Jaskier to sit up on his own, but took Jaskier’s hand.

“So. You think I’m attracted to Layne,” Geralt continued. “Is that where your panic comes from?”

Jaskier nodded and found himself holding tighter onto Geralt’s hand.

“Morgan told me you brought him food. Sweets, even. Flowers too. And you’ve been gone so much lately.”

“Hmm,” Geralt responded. “Did Morgan also tell you that Layne’s wife is expecting a child? Probably multiple babies, she’s quite big, and Layne is a twin himself. The sweets and flowers are for her. She has cravings. He’s good at his job and I was repaying his loyalty.”

“Layne’s married?!” Jaskier questioned.

“Yes. And even if he wasn’t, Jaskier, you’re the only one I want.”

Jaskier nodded, feeling somewhat stupid.

“So you’ve really been just...doing extra work?”

Geralt nodded.

“I’m the only one immune to this virus, so I have to take on many of the tasks.”

It made sense. Jaskier knew it, and he felt silly for not considering this sooner. There was just one more thing on Jaskier’s mind.

“And, youdon’tthinkI’vegottentoofat?” He asked, the words tumbling out at once.

Geralt raised an eyebrow.

“Do I think you’ve gotten too fat?” He repeated, surprised at the question. “No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

“It’s just… our sex life has been… what’s the word for it. Lacking? As of late. By lacking, I mean, virtually non existent. I thought perhaps it was because I’ve, ah, put on a few pounds.”

Geralt stared at him, and Jaskier wondered if he’d crossed a line somehow, maybe asked the wrong thing.

“I’m still attracted to you, even more-so now. Sometimes, the things I see stick with me. There’s a lot of death out there and I worry that somehow it will get to you. It throws me off occasionally,” Geralt admitted.

Jaskier pouted.

“You should have told me that.”

“You should have told me your worries too,” Geralt answered. “Now, perhaps I can make up for lost time.” He gently pushed Jaskier back so he was lying down, and straddled him. Geralt took a moment to look Jaskier over, appreciating the sight before him.

“So beautiful,” Geralt whispered, before bending down to kiss him. 

Slowly and gently, Geralt kissed his way from Jaskier’s lips to his neck, then to his chest and stomach. Just touching Jaskier made Geralt hard, and he pressed his shaft against Jaskier’s thigh.

“I couldn’t fake that,” he said, before kissing him yet again. He glanced up, only to see Jaskier smiling.

“Take me?” Jaskier asked, giving his best doe-eyes. 

Geralt nodded and got to work removing Jaskier’s pants. He reached to unbutton them, only to find that the button had already popped off. Slowly he pulled them down and deposited them on the floor before returning his attention to his mate.

Jaskier was getting hard, and Geralt aided him by wrapping his mouth around Jaskier’s cock. To get to it, he had to push up against Jaskier’s belly. He heard Jaskier gasp as he touched one of the more sensitive marks on his underbelly, so he used a finger to pet the area while he sucked Jaskier off.

When Jaskier was fully hard, Geralt lifted his legs and began prepping his hole with a finger.

“Just go,” Jaskier growled. “Fill me up!”

Geralt nodded and began pushing his way in. Clearly, Jaskier was still too full to do much work, so Geralt did it for him, pushing into him, his hands gripping Jaskier’s sides, petting his rolls. Even with just the slight motion, Jaskier’s stomach and breasts jiggled, exciting Geralt all the more.

“Oh, gods,” Jaskier sighed, as Geralt picked up speed. He felt Geralt’s tongue on his nipple, licking around it as he took a moment to push in as deeply as possible. His soft chest was something that Geralt particularly admired, and he teased Jaskier’s nipples with his tongue and teeth until they became hard.

“F-fuck,” Jaskier hissed, “Fuck Geralt, more!”

Not saying a word, Geralt started moving once again, pounding deeply into Jaskier’s body, finally hitting his prostate. 

Seeing Jaskier’s eyes nearly roll back into his head, Geralt took hold of Jaskier’s cock and jerked him off until completion, finishing inside him only a few seconds later.

00

Thirty minutes later, the two remained snuggled in bed, Geralt once again touching Jaskier’s belly.

“All’s well now?” He asked, looking Jaskier straight in the eyes.

“All’s very well,” Jaskier answered.


End file.
